1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved automobile mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional automobile mat is simply made of a solid plastic sheet with a plurality of plastic piles thereon. However, such an automobile mat is only designed for removing the sand and dirt from the automobile occupant's shoes, but cannot be used for collecting the sand and dirt therefrom. Accordingly, the sand and dirts will be scattered everywhere in the automobile. In addition, it is difficult and inconvenient to clean such an automobile mat.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile mat which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.